Masamune
by KingofLoosePages
Summary: SephxCloud. Someone clones Sephiroth and Zack after Advent Children and Cloud can't say he's to happy about it.


**Rating:: **M (though it doesn't have anything more than heavy kissing/groping)

**Warnings::** SHOUNEN AI, SLASH, ECT. That means boy on boy romance. SephirothxCloud with a perverted voyeur Zack.

**Disclaimer:: **I don't even own the game/movie. They're my friends that I've borrowed for the past month. I did a bunch of research for this though!

**Notes:: **This is for being the 150th reviewer of Once a Wizard, Always a Shinobi. Thanks you bunches yllome!! I'm sorry it took so long to get this out, I've had problems with losing my thumb drive and having midterms and my programming final was due. Damned object oriented bullshit.

00000000000000000000000000

Cloud stared in disbelief at the letter in his hand. It couldn't be true, this was just to insane! Blue eyes flickered up to look at the two men standing before him, then back down at the letter. It wasn't sign and it had been typed, but only one person could have managed to do this. Cloud wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

"In so much shock you can't even say hi? Che, should have known!" Blue eyes nearly flew up to stare at the spiky haired brunet. Zack was grinning in that carefree way of his, waving a bit sarcastically. Beside him, Sephiroth turned his head away to show his boredom.

What the hell was going on? "You…you're dead! I killed you-" here he pointed at Sephiroth "-and I…you were…" he trailed off as his eyes landed on Zack. There was obvious pain in his slightly glazed eyes. "This…this isn't real is it? I have to be dreaming." Cloud gasped a little, his breath coming short and shallow.

Concern washed over Zack's face and Sephiroth even turned so he could watch Cloud. A strange gleam was in the silvette's eyes as he trailed them over at panicking body. Cloud took a step back and turned to run down the hall.

Later that evening, Cloud had refused to leave his room once since he'd fled from two of the most important men in his life. They were dead, nothing could change that now. Not even some sadistic scientist cloning them. He'd turned everyone away when they came to knock on his door and they'd left as it was an unspoken rule that rooms were something of a private sanctuary.

That was why, when his door creaked open, he was very much surprised. Sephiroth slipped through in a loose shirt and some jeans. It seemed…wrong…somehow that he wasn't garbed in his usual black, at the least. "You've been acting very strange Cloud."

Snapping blue eyes locked with green. "How would you act if two people you knew were dead suddenly show up at your doorstep? I killed you not even a month ago! You and the annoying brothers disappeared into the life stream! What the hell was he thinking, cloning you?! Fuck! The damage was bad enough the first time you were here, why give you a second-Mmph!"

Warm, slightly chapped lips were pressed against his own. Memories of before Sephiroth went insane flooded his mind and Cloud had to physically force himself to pull away. "Don't…" His voice was almost non-existent.

It trailed off to nothing as long fingers gripped his chin and forced him to look at the smooth face before him. "I don't remember any of that, not properly. The most prominent things in my mind are you, the time before, and the need to protect. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to protect, but I do know that these things are a safety mechanism installed to make sure I don't go insane and try to destroy the planet again."

That long fingered hand moved to cup Cloud's cheek. "The memories of before are the clearest things in my mind, and the last one I have that's perfectly clear is you sleeping in my bed. After that things get blurry and confused." Sephiroth grimaced and Cloud had to bite back something like a smile. He knew how much Sephiroth hated revealing his feelings in such a way.

The most he'd done before then was a mumbled and gruff 'You look cute today…' before he'd ordered Cloud to find Zack for him. This time it was Cloud that leaned forward to catch Sephiroth's willing lips. Their tongues dueled for dominance, neither wanting to give in or truly conquer.

Finally Sephiroth backed down enough for Cloud's tongue to slip into his mouth and hungrily swipe over teeth, gums, and cheeks. It had been so long since they'd last been able to do this. So long since Cloud had been able to relax even a little. The kiss was broken again, a rare show of softness and vulnerability entering uncertain blue eyes.

"You aren't just saying those things to trick me? You really are the Sephiroth I…" He trailed off with a dusting of pink over his cheeks.

A small smirk made it's way onto Sephiroth's face. "I really am the Sephiroth you gave yourself to. I'm…sorry you were hurt by me, though I can't really remember what I did." Pale lips leaned in to trail kisses down Cloud's neck, pausing at the collar of his shirt to tug the material down a little and get at more skin. "Did you miss me Cloud? Did you try to wash me away with another lover, hope for someone else?"

Blond hair fell even more messily into blue eyes as Cloud shook his head. An unsteady voice rattled through his lungs and the lean body pressed against Sephiroth almost desperately. "I couldn't. I wanted to, even tried to convince myself that someone from a random bar could do it for me." A quiet gasp escaped him as Sephiroth bit his shoulder to show his displeasure at the very idea.

"But every time I went I could only think of you, of how you'd react to the very notion of me being with someone else." A soothing lick the spot just under his ear, drawing a low whine from him. That had always been a sensitive spot. Nimble fingers unbuttoned the front of clouds shirt, followed closely by a questing tongue.

Cloud let himself be pushed back onto his bed, working at ridding Sephiroth of his own shirt. "I missed you." It was hesitant and breathy, needy in such a way that Sephiroth paused to smile at his lover. It was such an odd expression that Cloud gasped and drew a more familiar smirk from the older male. With little fuss they shed the rest of their clothing and finally, after such a long separation, came together again.

Neither noticed the door slowly closing and would have remained ignorant of it if, the next morning, a grinning Zack hadn't opened his mouth. "Soooo Sephiroth, just how good _is_ Cloud in bed? You were smiling all pretty-like last night!" Said blond flushed and gripped the hilt of the sword next to him. It wasn't his, but the way he was wielding you would think Sephiroth had never even touched Masamune. Suffice to say, Zack certainly didn't lack for exercise that morning.

000000000000000000000000

I hope you liked it and if not then…ummm….I'm sorry? I tried to keep them somewhat in character, maybe… 

Review!!

Taku


End file.
